


What Truly Mattered

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, Language, Second War with Voldemort, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: All that mattered to him was her loyalty, nothing else.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	What Truly Mattered

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for Queendementor for the Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2020 on FFN. The prompts I used were Bella/Voldemort and "i love you."/"no one's ever said that to me before.' Also used the word prompts: unintentional, together, teardrop.
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

"You called for me, my Lord," Bellatrix murmured, announcing her presence in the doorway of the study that her Lord had claimed for his own on the Malfoy Manor. When she had felt her mark burn, a mixture of excitement and anxiousness had swirled within her. She was even more pleased when Rodolphus looked at her with jealousy when he realised her mark had burned and his didn't. Her Lord had called _her_ only.

"Come in, Bella," Voldemort commanded, putting down the tome he had been looking through. Standing from the chair in front of the fireplace, he waited as she approached.

"Yes, Master," she said, still looking at the floor as she moved closer. After all these years, his mere presence still had her shivering with anticipation.

"Look at me, Bella," he softly commanded.

Her eyes flicked upwards, meeting his red ones. Even in this twisted form, he was still attractive. Sure, she missed his younger body, but his current form… A small price to pay for immortality. She unconsciously licked her lips in want.

"Patience," he said, observing her. "You have served me well, Bella. Even after all these years, you answer my call without hesitation."

"Thank you, My Lord. I live to serve you."

"You carry out my every demand and whim, no matter what they are."

"Yes, My Lord. My Master," she said, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "Without hesitation, my Lord. I only live to serve you." It was true. She would do anything and everything for him.

Slowly, he reached out and gently caressed her cheek. "My most loyal, trusted servant."

"Always, Master," she said, her heart pounding in her chest, swearing herself to the monster before her.

Without warning, he crashed his lips to hers. He pulled at her hair roughly as he caught her lower lip between his teeth. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure, immediately wanting more from him. She wanted him to use her, abuse her… Take pleasure from her pain. And he would, that she was sure of.

He pushed her backwards, slamming her into the wall. His lips crashing to hers roughly as he ripped her robes from her body and took what was his.

* * *

"My Lord?" she asked, lying on the carpet in front of the fireplace next to him after their intense round of sex. The heat from the fire warmed their naked bodies, despite the chill in the air. She licked her lips, wanting to say something, but not knowing how she should get the words out.

"Careful, Bella. We shouldn't say things that others won't want to hear." His voice was cool when he warned her.

She lowered her gaze at his warning, but it wasn't enough to deter her. "I love you," the words slipped out before she could stop them. Closing her eyes, she waited for him to lash out in anger… Or to torture her… Or do something to remind her of her place. She immediately kicked herself for something so… _weak_.

"Bella," he said, cupping her face in a surprisingly gentle manner. "No one's ever said that to me before."

"I'm sorry, my Lord," Bellatrix murmured, feeling panic claw its way up her throat. "Please, forgive me, my Lord."

"Bella," he said, simply. He never showed his emotions other than the occasional glimpse of what looked like fondness. He didn't voice his emotions, although at times, she wished he would. It would mean the world to her if he gave some inkling that she meant something to him… Something other than her just being a weapon for him to wield.

She bit her lip nervously before asking, "How do you feel right now? With me?"

"Bella, I don't feel anything," he said, his voice going cold once more.

"You feel something though, I know you do," Bella pressed desperately, the pitch of her voice going up higher.

He narrowed his eyes, but they softened momentarily. "Bella, emotions make people weak, and I'm above that… Don't you see? I could never love, nor feel anything for anyone. If us being together in this manner is going to have unintentional complications, then we'll end things as they are."

"No," she said quickly. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I won't bring it up again."

Reaching out, he licked the teardrop that was currently sliding down her face. "Quiet, Bella, or else I'll send you away. I want to enjoy the silence of the night."

"Of course, my Lord." Bellatrix closed her eyes, content to feel the closeness of his body and listen to the crackle of the fire.

He was her Master, and she would serve him until her dying breath. That was the only thing that was important - her loyalty. None of the rest of it mattered, certainly not her _feelings_.


End file.
